


Here we recount our Good Deeds of the Day

by rishnea



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Affection, Building a relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Historical Settings, Im not really much of a writer, Inbetween moments, Kissing, M/M, Meeting through the centuries, Mostly rambling and thoughts, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rishnea/pseuds/rishnea
Summary: Small kindnesses, good deeds, temptations and friendship. Mostly single scenes, vaguely tied together as a universe but not with any real story line or goal





	1. 3004 BC - Two Days after the Rain begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Crawly?”
> 
> The sound of an incredulous voice cutting through the storm startled the demon, jerking him upright from his excessive leaning. He blinked a few times, feeling oddly groggy. Had his form dozed off while he thought? Fancy that. 
> 
> “Aziraphale?”
> 
> He looked out into the darkness, just now feeling the tingle of the Angels natural aura, and saw him standing about ten or so feet out from him. In the rain, but not a drop of it touching him. It seemed to dissipate around him, creating a soft haze. The man’s pale clothing seemed to almost glow in the dreary weather..
> 
> It really would have looked quite Angelic to a frightened human trying to find shelter in the bewildering storm.

**3004 BC - Two Days after the Rain begins**

 

The weather was not pleasant. Storms had certainly been invented by now, but the static electricity made his hair stand on end.

Or at least it would if he wasn’t soaked and the dark strands were not plastered to his face.

Rainwater had drenched him thoroughly in the two days since it had begun, softening his sandals and leeching a bit of the dye onto his skin where it touched him. Above him the sky rippled in the darkness with clouds, bits of lightning cracking through every so often. 

The village he was headed to was at least another mile down the road, but the chill was making him weary of plodding along. 

_‘Keep up the work’ They said._

_‘We can’t know for sure this isn't a ruse’ They said._

_Load of bollocks, all of it._

Crawly rolled his neck, appreciating the small cracks and looked down to his feet. The deeper parts of the path had begun to fill with water in earnest now, and his soles sucked to the mud. Once a fine dust milled under hooves and wheels, it had become too saturated, peppering him with stains of dirty backsplash. 

Looking about the small valley he had descended into, his stinging eyes spotted a small shelter not to far off. It was with a rough thatched roof, half of the support system was a tree, but it appeared to be withstanding the storm so far. Something about the shape of the valley told him instinctively that storms spilled in and unfurled, making available shelter crucial to the local people. 

Lightning cracked over him as if to make his point.

Ducking under the crude set up, Crawly was pleased to find it still capable of its job and grant a moment of reprieve in which his tunic had found the decency to dry itself immediately. His hair had been less accommodating, and it held on to the damp. Leaning against the roughly hewn post, Crawley gazed out across the open expanse. Mostly scrubby grass and brush surrounded him, but further out he could see rough markers and small wooden pens staking out what was for sheep and what was for humans.

If G-...Things were fair, this area should be flourishing within a couple of hard working generations. He could probably linger and create some shady nest of sin down some back alley, just enough to lure and seduce.

Things however, were not fair.

Crawly’s eyes focused on the rain drops now.

_Were they getting larger?_

Possibly. 

Really, with the earth as saturated as it was, the flooding would already get started soon with the constant, unwavering rain. 

Making the raindrops larger than normal seemed unnecessarily aggressive though, even to a demon. 

If God planned to wipe things out though, things did need to get a move on.

_Can’t let children have time to run away_.

Part of him still hoped deep down that this was actually ruse, or it wasn't as bad as all that, with the mass murder of all creatures who were not chosen to be on the blasted box of a boat. Deep in the pained parts of him though, he knew it was going to happen, and it would be thoroughly accomplished. 

He also knew because the one who told him had no reason to lie. Azir-

“Crawly?”

The sound of an incredulous voice cutting through the storm startled the demon, jerking him upright from his excessive leaning. He blinked a few times, feeling oddly groggy. Had his form dozed off while he thought? Fancy that. 

“Aziraphale?”

He looked out into the darkness, just now feeling the tingle of the Angels natural aura, and saw him standing about ten or so feet out from him. In the rain, but not a drop of it touching him. It seemed to dissipate around him, creating a soft haze. The man’s pale clothing seemed to almost glow in the dreary weather..

It really would have looked quite Angelic to a frightened human trying to find shelter in the bewildering storm.

The Angel strode forward having regained some of bearing, and entered the small shelter bursting with nerves. The soft kindness he normally presented had gone tightly wound. Crawly shivered a bit, eye twitching as he watched his space being so suddenly invaded.

“What in Heaven are you doing here?!” Aziraphale demanded, voice a bit too high pitched to sound threatening. 

“Uh, well Hello there. I could ask the same of you.” Crowley stayed leaning but shifted round to face the angel, making sure to give off just the right amount of unperturbed aloofness. 

Somewhere a bit farther across the valley, they both could hear a bit of a dull roar punctuated with cracking and snapping noises. Both heads turned toward the ominous sound. 

“Oh well,” Somehow, he had not expected to be questioned in return “I was just - Um, well. You see-” Aziraphale stuttered over his answer, lying was something he struggled with, even when talking to a Demon whom he really should not even be speaking with. It just wasn’t in his nature.

A large crack of lightning tore across the sky, branching through the clouds and lighting the valley particularly brightly to those with ethereal eyes. Crawly took a moment to look back to his new companions face. It was heavy with worry, the angels light eyes darting about to the horizon, hands wringing themselves with anxiety. He almost heard a small keen of a whine from him at a gust of wind that pushed the rain harder. 

“What’s this about then, eh?” The words pushed out of him like a sigh. He looked back out, where he knew a small river cut through the forest out into open land. It had been a blessing to this valley, fruitful earth. Crawly had originally been told to jumble it up a bit, tempt a few of the less well situated clans into infringing on some territory. 

If it didn't wash away first.

The disturbing rumble was still coming, and then he saw it and quickly understood why the Angel was here at all.

“You were going to try to save them, weren’t you?” Golden eyes slid back to the angel. The demons entire posture had changed to one of curious suspicions and his voice had become strangely smooth. 

Crawly could almost hear the crackle of Aziraphales nerves breaking.

“What? No, nono. Of course not. This is a part of the Great Plan. I would never interfere.” His voice had taken a false air of calm superiority, but Aziraphale frowned and kept his eyes out to the horizon, very clearly avoiding eye contact now. Avoidance was more his goal then the was tracking the tide of fast flood waters breaking through the river. 

“This is as intended.” The angels tone was meant to be that of a final statement.

Crawly was sure that was meant to be reassuring but it sparked a sarcastic cackle out of him. 

“Oh-oh sure, yes I am sure it isss.” He snapped, but felt a small prick of regret when he looked at Aziraphale’s face, eyes watery at the comment. _How did you manage that Angel?_

“Oh-oh, now don't do that Angel.” Crawly huffed, not appreciating the assault of his conscience. 

The flood water was going to slam into the edges of the village soon, built so perfectly with the river at its center. The thought of families being violently washed away in the middle of the night made both of them queasy. (Particularly due to the quite unnatural origins of this ‘natural’ disaster. Nature is neutral in its destruction generally.)

A long-suffering sigh emitted from Crawly, who took the briefest of moments to almost-pray this little bit of divinity would not be noticed. 

All it took was a simple snap of his fingers. 

It was hard to hear over the storm, but the energy a miracle makes can be felt within the soul. 

_“Oh, thank you.”_

It was a whispered gratitude, and the relief was plain to see. It made Crawly itch, as if he had gone against his nature and yet somehow done the only natural thing he could have done. 

“It’s only temporary you know.” His voice was cold.

“Yes….yes I know.” Gentleness was the response.

Quiet settled between them, still slightly tense but now a little softened. Both creatures were content to stay a while together, watching the might of God’s wrath as it poured forth from the sky.


	2. 1550 BC  - Market place near Tyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crawly would never admit or discuss how many weeks had been casually spent arranging this moment. 
> 
> It had taken a certain amount of finesse, patience and deliberate forced personal ignorance to lay these pieces in motion while also not thinking too hard. Part of the reason for that was because the demon did not particularly want to think about it. His reason that is. Consider it an experiment if you will, the great experiment of touching the Angel of the Eastern Gate, Aziraphale.

**1550 BC  - market place near Tyre**

 

Crawly would never admit or discuss how many weeks had been casually spent arranging this moment. 

It had taken a certain amount of finesse, patience and deliberate forced personal ignorance to lay these pieces in motion while also not thinking too hard. Part of the reason for that was because the demon did not particularly want to think about it. His reason that is. Consider it an experiment if you will, the great experiment of touching the Angel of the Eastern Gate, Aziraphale.

It took a bit of imagination, but he was quite content with that version of his truth. 

Nearly 2500 years had passed since Eden, brief interludes and moments of conversation had happened a handful of times. Recently, about 150 or so years ago, they had wound up in the same small city and shared some wine. Well they had been in each others vicinity, drinking wine with one empty table between them. Aziraphale had been a flutter of smiles though, constantly switching between shy beaming and suddenly looking a touch paranoid. Crawly had giving a languid smile and slouched against the wall of the tavern, legs sprawled indecently on the bench. Somehow it had felt like they were drinking together though, even with the very real separation and lack of obvious interaction. 

One hundred years later, they managed to sit at adjoining tables, and even have a bit of casual conversation. Mostly about humans and how good the locals were getting at this fermentation business. Aziraphale’s clothed arm had brushed his before he had noticed Crawly sliding next to him to get a drink from the girl behind the counter. The odd memory of the skin-warm wool against his own bare forearm had stuck in his mind for weeks like a bad itch.

Crawly had firmly decided that he simply needed to break the mystery, lay whatever was lurking in his subconscious to rest. The moment had to be casual though, it wouldn't do to have anyone, much less Aziraphale, see it and think it might have been intentional.

It was going to be entirely intentional of course, for him, but that wasn't the point. They just needed to touch and be done with it.

Now for the first time, that was willing to acknowledge at least, Crawly was about to make an effort to see an Angel. Keeping tabs as he did his job, he had sensed the holy activity happening around Tyre and slowly made his way round the outskirts till he could confirm his hopes. If it had been that wanker Michael, his wings would have been carrying him away faster then he make a rude gesture.

But no, there he found the cotton-fluff angel, all creamy wool and gentle miracles. A well had gone rancid, children had caught some ghastly illness but Aziraphale was there to put a hand to fevered brows and carefully turn the tide. Not exactly Divine Ecstasy, but his prayers for God’s blessing as children healed was sure to go far. It was the idea that he ought to turn some chaos into the mix that gave him the idea. 

The efforts weren't much to write a report about, a few well timed delays in trade routes, incentives towards greed and some bad weather at particular locations led easily to a small marketplace shortage. A being reading the report would think it pointless unless the entire goal was known. Not very long, not long enough to cause real suffering, but long enough that Aziraphale found more reasons to stay in the city. It didn’t hurt that he was able to spread a general feeling of discontent across that entire section of the map and the shortages trickled down.

If he got lucky, it might even plant a few genuine seeds of sin he could reap later. A few thefts out of desperation might tip a few souls his way, and that extra validation felt good.

It all came to fruition on one single day, and Crawly knew he had timed it just right as he surveyed the general population from a rooftop. The satisfaction of a Bad Job well done bloomed in his chest, and soon he would be able to add Pride to that list as he was absolutely sure this would go without a hitch. 

Late morning came and he strolled into the tavern the Angel had entered roughly an hour ago. Not that he had been watching too closely, or following his movements like a hunter with its prey. Ever one to play things cool, he chose not to immediately greet him, but instead waited until he had ordered and promptly downed an entire cup of wine. Now with the second in his hand, it was a matter of an artful turn, a quirk of his head and a slightly lopsided grin. 

‘Oh, hello Angel!’ he drawled, trying to affect just the right about of mild surprise. He reached out with just a bit of his energy to prod Aziraphale and get his attention.

_Perfect. The Enemy doesn't suspect a thing._

Nothing on Earth ever could have prepared him for the bright smile he was hit with in welcome. Perhaps a bit excitedly, he shuffled over to the corner where Aziraphale gestured to invite him and they proceeded to share a few cups of wine together. 

Aziraphale had been enthusiastically describing a new library that was being built in Ur, how he was considering going to assist scholars in gathering up more materials when he was interrupted by the betrayal of his own stomach. A pleasant warmth had come over them, the wine in this area was really getting quite decent, and Aziraphale didn’t have it in him to hide his embarrassed blush. 

‘Ah I have gotten a bit into the habit of having some snacks lately. I’m afraid it's terribly enjoyable, but my corporation seems to get a mind of its own when it comes to food.’ Aziraphale patted his pale hand on his stomach and attempted to look dutifully bashful at being caught out in human habits.

Crawly couldn’t have asked for a better opening. 

The past two hours had slowly been building in his gut, a tightening of nerves. When Aziraphale had leaned towards him, gesturing and trying to describe some new gardens he had seen being built in Kadesh and their shoulders brushed he nearly discorporated on the spot, but now he pulled himself together.

‘Oh well if you like to eat, bit of a messy business, but I have to say I passed a small place just on the other side of the market…’

In the end it had taken very little effort from Crawly, he described how he had seen the stall with the small braziers roasting some delicious little fish and vegetables all skewered together. If his voice had a little extra layer of honey to it, Aziraphale must not have noticed. Crawly hadn’t put any power into it, he had just tried to sound a little extra inviting. Tried to sound like it was a casual, safe option.That Angels and Demons strolled together regularly.

It wasn’t even a proper temptation.

The plan wasn’t about the fishes or the stall, ( _though hearing Aziraphale groan in delight as he bit into the crispy fish was a particular pain Crawly had not yet discovered_ ) it was about the walk there.

Those shortages and delays had all ended this morning, almost miraculously and now the cities streets were thronged with crowds of people, beasts of burden and carts loaded precariously with needed goods.The two had to pick their way through the stalls, getting jostled a bit more the Crawly had originally imagined. He tried to keep control of everything till he could put the final moment into action. 

His plan was to trip and stumble, having Aziraphale help him up or perhaps even catch his arm to steady him. Crawly would clasp his hand with the Angel’s, dust himself off and as he imagined, be completely over the nagging image of being in skin to skin contact. He did have to admit that he hadn’t thought the crowds would be quite so dense, or hectic. Or that he would have such a difficult time seeing around them once the wine had taken effect.

Aziraphale for his part was still delightfully woozy, ( _they hadn't bothered to sober up before leaving_ ) and began to mutter about cramped streets when they arrived at a crossroad. Crawly had been ahead of him, leading the way to the promised snack, when a shout came out of the crowd to move aside for a large cart coming through. 

This was it, the perfect moment. 

Crawly turned round to face Aziraphale. The people around them began to push back to make room.

‘Blasted cart coming through…’ he had started to announce to his companion, starting to take a step towards him and thoroughly intending to enact a controlled stumble. Not accounted for was the burly man carrying what felt like a sack of rocks over his shoulder, who swung round in a bit of a scramble to not get ran over by the ox and cart currently heaving down the road.

 _Shit_.

It hit him square in his back, pitching him forward roughly to a suddenly wide eyed Aziraphale. Crawly felt the air forced roughly out of his lungs, barely able to appreciate that Aziraphale did in fact reach out his arms to catch him. People around them pressed backwards and Aziraphale let himself be pushed while he tried to stay upright with the Demon, till his back was braced by the nearby wall. He pulled Crawly to him, arms reaching around the slender body blindly.

‘Oh my dear boy, oh! Are you alright?!’ 

Crawly could only blink for a moment, pressed gently against Aziraphale in a slight daze. His face was resting lightly just below his shoulder as his body sagged a bit. Perhaps he should have had a bit less wine.

This had not been a part of his plan.

 _Shitshitshit_.

The palms of his hands found the rough mud wall behind Aziraphale and he used it as a guide to straighten himself a bit. A few ragged breaths reassured him that no lasting damage had been done, but he could already feel were he had been hit. He leaned back slightly to be able to make eye contact, brick red hair tumbled across his face.

‘I feel like a boulder just bounced off my back…’ He tried to joke, but Aziraphales brow furrowed.

‘Honestly what a rude man, to be swinging about with such a large item in a crowd like this, it’s irresponsible! These corporations can be ever so delicate too, here let me check, just when you think something is sturdy, you take a wrong step and everything is twisted out of place.’

Rambling continued on as the angel began to air his grievances concerning rude behavior, but Crawlys barely heard the details. Aziraphale had willingly slipped his hands further into Crawly’s dark robes and was gently probing his back with soft fingertips till he hit a spot on the spine that made Crawly wince. Nearly imperceptible, but those ethereal eyes caught it out and he interrupted himself.

_Satan save me._

‘Ah there it is, not a worry my dear boy, this is nothing really, once I had my entire arm socket…’ 

‘Ngk.’ Crawly’s mouth went dry as he felt a small bloom of warmth right on his spine that first eased and then completely erased any form of bruise or residual pain. Not exactly a miracle, nothing that would show up on any ledger, but just Aziraphales natural energy doing what it does best. A goodly nudge towards the right direction of well-being. 

Still leaning together against the wall, Aziraphales hands tangled in the fabric of his clothes, and Crawly felt the breath leave his lungs for an entirely different reason. Aziraphale seemed to feel the shift as well and their eyes caught. 

‘Well, it uh. It seems the crowd is lightening up…’ Aziraphale glanced around them slowly.

Arms began to slide out from around him, leaving his skin feeling cooler for the loss. Crawly already scrambling to try to make sense of the new sensation when he felt the direct touch on his arms. Aziraphale had chosen to let his fingertips drag a bit down Crawly’s forearms as they separated.

As Aziraphales fingers reached his wrist, the closeness had suddenly become dangerous in the demons mind and he pushed off the wall with a storm of confused emotions. Staring directly into the hazel blue eyes at such proximity was more he was able to cope with.

By the time he had straightened up and dusted himself off, he nearly had it locked down and after an awkward cough, managed something of a nonchalant grin.

‘Uh. Well. Yeah.’ He smoothed down the front of his tunic as if taking stock of his corporation.

_Real cool Crawly, get it together._

‘Good as new Angel, I owe you one.’

Aziraphale’s hesitancy melted away with the casual tone and he smiled again, and they both tried to ignore how they tucked themselves carefully away from the other as they started to mingle back into the crowd.

‘Now about that fish you had mentioned Crawly…’

‘Oi I’m a demon of my word, first couple are on me. There. I don’t owe you anymore.’ They shuffled back in step and pushed through the much more manageable crowd.

The day had not quite gone as planned, though whether it had taken a turn for the better or worse was difficult to say. The experiment by and large had proved to be a technical success, and as far as anyone was concerned, that was the end of the story.

If Crawly laid on his stomach that night, reaching his delicate fingers round his ribcage to try to touch the same spot that Aziraphale had dipped his fingers into, well that was no ones business but his own.


End file.
